


BTS - De-Stress (Suga x Jeong-sun)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [76]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Oral Sex, Smut, Testicle play, ball play, career talk, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Smut. Fluff. Oral sex. Studio smut. Dirty talk. Slight testicle play. Slight career talk.This is set 10 months after Yoongi and Jeong-sun meet again for the first time following Yoongi’s military enlistment and 9 months after they decide to give their relationship another try. Jeong-sun helps Yoongi calm down after a long day at work. It contains spoilers for future content not yet written. Find out more about our headcanon universe and original characters here.[This was inspired by a request for the members’ reactions to testicle play. More couples to follow!]Find all of Suga's headcanon fics to date in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247087886/bts-sugas-headcanon-universe-ficsOur full masterlist of works can be found here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), suga / jeong-sun
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	BTS - De-Stress (Suga x Jeong-sun)

The studio was illuminated by the soft light of the sweet-smelling tonka and vanilla candle which burned on top of the bookshelf, paired with the juxtaposing glare of the desktop computer on the far wall. The room presented a comforting contrast to the sharp winds blowing outside the cozy apartment and Yoongi felt relieved to be home.

Jeong-sun had her back to him as she typed another sentence on the word processor, but turned at the soft sound of his sweater being pulled from over his t-shirt. She watched him hook it over the back of the small, two-seater sofa in the corner of the studio before he reached for the desk lamp which provided a little more light. He slumped heavily on the sofa.

She smiled sympathetically. “Long day?”

His sigh was deep. “Thank fuck it’s over. One of my files corrupted…I lost a week’s worth of work.”

She met his eyes from across the room with a soft gaze. “Isn’t there any way to recover it?”

He shook his head. “I’m starting over.” Admitting defeat, he ran his hands a little agitatedly through his dark hair before getting to his feet. Jeong-sun swivelled the office chair around to face the P.C and wiggled the mouse on the desk to fire up the monitor with had began to snooze. 

He stood behind her. “How’s it going?” He asked with curiosity, changing the subject as he glanced over her shoulder at the current page of writing. She had been working on it since he left the apartment for work this morning and he was vaguely impressed she had bothered getting dressed at all; the page number at the bottom indicated she had been typing for the best part of the day. Bending down, he pressed his lips to her cheek gently before straightening up. The apples of her cheeks became momentarily more pronounced as she smiled at his touch and scrolled through the pages with the wheel on the mouse. 

“Chapter one is nearly finished.” She explained casually. “It’s on safeguarding patients.”

Yoongi smirked. “Should you really be writing it on a shared computer?” He quipped.

She turned to him with a grin, looking up from her seated position on the swivel-chair. “Don’t worry - I’ll log out.” She retorted, making him laugh as she reached for his hand and ran her thumb across his cold knuckle. Shivering slightly in surprise, she realised his body hadn’t yet adjusted from the chilly walk home. He watched lovingly as she clasped both of her hands over his to warm him up, rubbing his skin gently. “There’s coffee in the pot.” She eventually commented.

“I’ll get some in a bit.” He murmured in gratitude.

With a smile, she pressed his skin to her lips, kissing the jut of his bony knuckles. “Make sure you do.” She muttered against his skin, knowing that if he was as exhausted as he sounded he would quickly forget. She kept her fingers wrapped around his for a moment before moving to his hip and gently rubbing his pelvis through the denim, her gaze falling to the soft curves of his waist.

He welcomed her affection; appreciating that she wanted to help him relax after such a long day, but was amused when she moved from caressing the gentle swell of his stomach to graze the slightly protruding outline of his bulge, palming his cock. She squeezed it gently through his jeans, massaging the thick shape soothingly.

“What are you doing?” He grinned, a little perplexed. The flutter in his chest became more pronounced as her eyes snapped up to meet his. 

She shrugged indifferently. “It feels nice…” She replied honestly, taking him a little by surprise. Although he often found comfort through her body; absently kneading her breasts or thighs in lazy, calming motions when he was trying to unwind, it hadn’t occurred to him that his body did the same for her. “Are you not in the mood?” She asked softly, pausing her movement. 

He glanced behind her back to the opened word document. “Are you procrastinating?” He heckled warmly, nodding towards the monitor. 

“The deadline’s not until Tuesday.” She replied dryly. 

He fought the urge to laugh. “Did you save it?” He asked, keeping his face straight. 

She hesitated, her expression a little flirtatious as her eyes locked with his. Slowly, she span around, moving her chair to face the desk before clicking on the save icon of the word document. 

“Happy?” She teased, turning back to him. 

He grinned gummily. “I’m all yours…” He purred. 

The sound of his voice made her stomach flutter and she reached for her left hand, noticing from the corner of her eye that Yoongi was watching her closely. The flash of gold and diamond caught his attention, followed by a soft tinkle as she placed the two thin bands on the top of the desk carefully. 

He laughed softly. “Do I need to take mine off too?”

The ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. “No.” She murmured playfully. “You might want to sit down though.” She stood up to allow him to swap places and he complied with her suggestion, sitting down gently as she kneeled on the carpet. Reaching behind her, she opened the bottom draw of the heavy wooden desk and rummaged through the various assortment of stationery items and knickknacks she kept there, pushing past a box of tissues and a set of twelve tea lights before she found what she was looking for. The small plastic bottle of lubricant was still sealed and she had to bite at the cellophane which covered the lid, making the first tear before pulling it off with her trimmed fingernails. He recognised that the brand was one he sometimes purchased from the supermarket during their weekly shop, but the label boasted an unfamiliar image he could not quite see without his glasses.

“What is it?” He asked with interest.

She flicked open the lid and smelled the cap. “Pineapple and coconut.” 

“I don’t remember buying it.”

With a shrug, she set the bottle on the floor and reached for him. “I saw you were running low…”

His breath hitched and mouth lulled open in a silent gasp as she unzipped him with both hands and gently pulled apart his fly, stroking his hardening outline through his shorts. He helped her tug his garments to his knees, freeing his exquisitely flushed cock which had already started to straighten beneath her touch. Next, she removed his jeans and boxers the rest of the way, slipping them over his legs to discard on the floor, before wrapping her left hand around him lovingly. His breath stuttered as she leaned into his lap.

“Your cock is so perfect…” She whispered against his shaft, kissing him softly before moving against him. She massaged his length unhurriedly, feeling it grow stiff as she trailed the pad of her thumb leisurely along his frenulum. He moaned, his voice caught in his throat, as he watched her reach for the lube which she squirted liberally into her palm. The fruity, summery scent filled the small studio space as she touched him, caressing and squeezing him from his thick base to the aroused, rosy head.

“That feels good…” He gasped, licking his dry lips with the tip of his tongue and swallowing roughy; his throat suddenly felt parched and he wished he hadn’t forgone the coffee. She smiled sweetly and before he could register what she was about to do, her head was nestled between his thighs, swallowing his cock. His mouth opened in a wide, silent gasp; eyebrows furrowing desperately as their eyes locked. She took him in deep; her lips gliding along his pink, soft skin and savouring the sweet taste, before slowly releasing him inch by inch. 

Jeong-sun grasped him at the base as he slipped from her and held him firmly as she kissed his blushing tip passionately, opening her lips against him before taking him back in. Her hands moved fervidly against the quickening pace of her loving mouth.

“God…” He moaned, allowing himself to momentarily close his eyes in pleasure before forcing them open: needing to watch her. Her own eyes were scrunched shut as she focussed on the taste and feel of him against her tongue. The sight of her enjoying him so much was making his chest grow warm and, tenderly, he reached for her hair, brushing it gently with his fingertips. She moaned against him as he smoothed a few strands from her pink cheeks, the vibrations in her throat sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. 

He took her face gently between his hands, thumbs caressing her cheekbones.“You look so sexy when you suck me…” He commented, his voice low and breathless. 

She opened her eyes and his heart jackhammered in her chest as she clasped her right hand over his, holding it firmly against her cheek as she slowly let him go. Her eyes never left his until he fell from between her lips; his cock popping out of her mouth and resting upright against his lower stomach. He leaned forward desperately, guiding her face to his and opening his lips against her heatedly. He savoured the fruity cocktail flavour of her mouth as their tongues met frantically. He closed his lips around hers to suck on the muscle, tugging on it sensually before slowly letting go and kissing the very tip. 

He pressed his nose to hers. “Tastes good…” He murmured candidly against her lips. 

Reluctantly, he pulled away to allow her to pick up the lube once more. Popping the cap, she squeezed more into her cupped hand, making a point of licking her fingers to taste it before curling them back around the centre of his stiff cock. He let out an unexpected cry at the sensation, his eyes following her other hand as she gently cupped his scrotum and smoothed the soft area with the excess lube.

Her own mouth parted as she massaged his testicles in her palm with gentle, soothing motions, working his cock with the other hand. His shaft glistened attractively with the sheen from the tropical-flavoured lube paired with her saliva and she couldn’t help but kiss it, starting at the very top of his tip and working towards the base until she reached his scrotum. He threw his head back at the feel of her taking his left testicle into her mouth, sucking the skin there gently. 

“Jeong-sun…” He gasped as she moved along to suck the other side, trailing her tongue around the outline before closing her lips around it. He didn’t think he had ever felt so hard before as she continued to pump him, her fingers squeezed snugly around the head of his cock as she worked the tip in quickening motions. She pulled away at the sound of her name; her lips were glossy and a little sticky. 

“Where do you want to cum?” She asked openly, sensing he was close.

Her complexion was red and flustered and he couldn’t help but grin softly as he reached for her moist lips, brushing them lovingly with his fingertips. “You decide.” He mumbled hoarsely.

She smirked, appreciating his affability. “Face or tits?” She challenged.

He laughed breathily; his eyes trailing over her features as she raised an eyebrow coyly. “I love you…” He paused and swallowed. “You might want to undo your blouse…”

She grinned. “Tits it is…” Her fingers hesitated against him, before letting go to lean back on her knees, her hands moving towards the little black buttons on her plain white blouse. Yoongi stroked himself as he watched her, controlling his movements to keep himself worked up without spilling over as her black bra slowly became visible, her fingers moving deftly along the fabric. He didn’t try to hide his lust as he admired her; eyes roaming over her fleshy bust as she slipped her arms from the long sleeves and threw her shirt aside. She shuffled forward to take his cock back in her warm mouth, moving her spare hand to his balls which she cupped affectionately as she worked him quickly. 

“I’m almost there…” He groaned and, sure enough, she felt his testicles contract in her hand and quickly pulled away, arching her back as she knelt on the carpet. Reaching towards her chest, She cupped her hands over her plain black bra, pushing and squeezing her breasts together as Yoongi tugged himself tightly and leaned forward in his chair. He let out a cry and he squeezed the tip of his cock, aiming his ejaculate onto her soft flesh; the pearly white substance covering and painting the deep line of her cleavage, falling just short of her bra. She admired herself as he did this, arching further to push her breasts forward and only pulling away once he had milked all he could onto her.

He took a moment to catch his breath as he came down from his high and Jeong-sun reached blindly into the open draw behind her for the box of tissues she remembered seeing earlier. She slipped a handful from the open lid and wiped herself down as Yoongi joined her; slumping off his chair and onto the floor. Automatically, he took one from her and did his best to avoid spoiling her bra as he wiped himself from her breasts. When he was finished, he took her hand and pulled the small bundle of used tissues from her with the other, throwing them in the small bin by the desk. She watched him with a smile, appreciating how un-prudish he was when it came to handling his own mess before he turned back to her and pressed a soft kiss to her wrist. 

“Good?” She whispered.

He nodded, capturing her lips gently. “The best.”


End file.
